Burn The Night Away
by Weightless
Summary: Based on the song Burn The NIght Away by There For Tomorrow. Fang's thoughts after Max ran away at the dock in The Final Warning. FAX one-shot


**AN: So I was bored and wrote this little one-shot. It's based on the song "Burn The Night Away" by There For Tomorrow. I suggest you listen to it. It's just Fang thinking after the thing on the dock in the Final Warning.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it (yet) *****evil laugh*******

**Fang's POV**

This sucks. I was lying down on my bed in the boys' room of our new safe house, staring at the ceiling. It was three in the morning and I still wasn't sleeping. It's not like I was really trying – I had too much to think about.

I had kissed Max. Again. And she ran away. Again.

When I try to catch up to her, she just goes farther out of my reach. It drives me crazy. It's like I'm trying to go up this mountain, but then it keeps getting steeper when I get close to the top. But I am _not_ giving up.

I don't care if the whole world thinks that I shouldn't exist because I'm a mutant freak with wings. So long as Max is there with me. Without Max, it's like part of me is missing, and, unfortunately, I learned it the hard way. Now, all I needed to do was somehow drill that into Max's incredibly thick skull.

Max. She was so _stubborn_. In her own way, she was beautiful. It was a natural kind of beauty – she didn't need to wear any make up, and it didn't matter what clothes she wore – and that made her much more stunning than any other girl. She was better because she was _different_. She was strong and fearless and smart and – well, you get the picture.

And I couldn't help but fall in love with her. All I wanted was to be with her. I was happy to be her best friend, don't get me wrong, and I couldn't get through the days (what with a life like mine) without all the simple things she said to me, but I wish we could be something _more_.

What worried me most, though, was that it felt like we were running out of time. There's someone (or some_thing_, you never know) out to kill us, and we never know if we are going to make it through another day. I know I wouldn't be able to live if Max died. She is the whole _purpose_ of my life – everything I do revolves around her. Even when I'm not with her, I'll always be looking out for her. Maybe if our lives were even slightly _normal_, Max and I could have already been together. Maybe if she didn't have to save the world. Then again, maybe not.

Does she even like me back?

Sometimes, I think she does. She looks at me differently than the others, and, if I'm not reading her expression wrong, it's like her eyes are full of love. Occasionally, I catch her staring at me, or just glancing at me out of the corner of her eye when she thinks no one's looking.

Then there are those times that I think she doesn't see me like that. Right now, for example. She ran away from me when I kissed her. And it's already the second time she does that.

It's just so hard to figure her out when she always runs away. It would have been nice if she would at least tell me if she doesn't like me like that, so that I wouldn't keep trying. Obviously, it would have been even better if she said she loved me back and kissed me instead of flying off. But if I've learnt anything, it's that you can't have everything you want.

What if she likes me back, but she's too worried about the Flock? She's probably assuming that if we fight, then we could end up splitting again. Of course she doesn't know that I love her too much to leave her like that again. I should probably tell her. Or she could also be thinking that the Flock wouldn't approve of us dating. I know they would. And if they didn't (which is not the case) then who cares? If being in love with Max meant having everyone wish I would disappear (and I could do that, if I wanted to), then I'll take that any day.

Jeez, this is so confusing. Why can't love be _simple_? Even just a little less complicated would be great. All I know for sure is that I love Max, and she doesn't know it. I love her, but I really can't be with her – she has too much on her shoulders.

I wish that she would let me help her with all of these things she has to do. I wish that she would just relax for once. Even if only for one night, so we could be together for a bit. It's better than _nothing_. I wish that I could put an end to this, to all of Max's worries and problems. I wish that I could make her happier.

Just let me burn the night away, Max.


End file.
